pixelworldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Netherworld
The Netherworld is a dynamic world where you will be able to fight monsters, collect gems, XP, and Nether Crystals by yourself or with 1 or 2 other players. To enter the Netherworld, you will have to get a Red Scroll from the shop. By double-clicking it, you will consume the scroll and thus entering the world. You can also enter the world by going into a Red Portal. Be careful with the traps and monsters! There's also a chance that you'll encounter the[[Nether Vendor| Nether Vendor]], a salesman that sells Nether related items for Nether Stones or Gems. To join the Netherworld, you have to use Red Scrolls, which cost 150 Gems each, or get a bundle 10 of Red Scrolls for 1000 Gems which would mean you'd be saving 500 Gems. If you want to be sure that you get teamed up with your friends, use a Red Portal. Whenever you kill a monster (1-12 Gems) or collect treasure chests (25 Gems) you'll get a certain amount of gems for when you exit the Netherworld via the exit gate. To exit the Netherworld you'll either have to die (results in losing all your collected gems, unless you have the perk- Gem rescue) or find the 4 and the exit gate (results in keeping all the gems you've collected, and any additional bonus from clans). Nether Crystals can also be found in Prize Boxes scattered around the world (10), and 4 crystals can be found in each box, resulting in 40 crystals per world. Nether Armor Set Can be obtained by completing the Nether #' Daily Quests. * Nether Hood * Nether Armor * Nether Pants * Nether Shoes * Nether Tail * Nether Blade Monsters There are 8 types of monsters in the Netherworld, each one of them has different attacks, health, designs, movement & gem drops: '''''Flame Jumpers: * 300 HP * 6 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Deals damage when touched. * Side by side movement. *1 Gem *40 Defense Flame Flyers: '' * 200 HP * 4 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Deals damage when touched. * Up and down movement *1 Gem *40 Defense ''Flame Chargers: * 350 HP * 7 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Deals damage when touched. * Stationary & charges to the player when on the same platform. *3 Gems *40 Defense Abyss Walkers: * 360 HP * 18 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Deals damage when touched. * Side by side movement & charges to the player when on the same platform. *6 Gems *80 Defense Robe Casters: * 400 HP * 4 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Shoots projectiles at where the player was recently 3 secs ago (Passes through blocks) & deals damage when touched. * Stationary. *12 Gems *0 Defense Tentacle Shooters: * 240 HP * 4 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Shoots projectiles in a straight line that goes on infinitely & deals damage when touched. * Stationary. *5 Gems *10 Defense Staff Casters: * 400 HP * 4 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Shoots 4 projectiles at once, 90 degrees apart, that rotate (Passes through blocks) & deals damage when touched. * Stationary. *9 Gems *0 Defense Nether Wraiths: 45x45px * 200 HP * 4 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Deals damage when touched. * Chases the player (can go through blocks). * 7 Gems * 40 Defense Tips - A solid weapon, such as the Steel Mace, can significantly speed up your nether time, as will high armor stats, and any type of wing, jump pack, or jet pack. Always wait for traps to shoot, or activate, before healing in the danger zone. This especially applies to insta-kill traps, such as flame traps. Knowing the enemy AI is extremely helpful, as knowing some of the procedurally generated 'grids' as only the location of these grids changes, and not what the terrain is inside one. Potions can help. although they usually cost too much as to profit from using them. Umbrellas and Capes don't usually benefit, due to them taking a vital slot of clothing that can be used for more important things, and the nether has small amounts of gliding space available. However, the Bird Tribe Shirt may be useful, as it provides the glide ability with only taking armor stats as it's drawback. - x3 zoom, if on mobile, and x4 on PC, will help you navigate the mazes. Category:Dynamic World